…Después de los buenos tiempos…
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Cuantos años habían pasado desde que muriesen todos ellos?... Después de todo son humanos, aun el más fuerte de ellos no puede contra el paso del tiempo… InuxShip... Lean antes de juzgar XD


Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_,

Esta historia es un _**InuxShi**_… antes de que juzguen intenten leerla XD…

Sinceramente aun desconozco la razón por la que se me ocurrió esta historia, simplemente quizá el hecho de que ambos son inmortales y amenos de que volvamos inmortal a Kagome de maneras bizarras como ya hemos visto antes, tarde o temprano mi bello hanyou se quedara solito…

Disfruten la historia…

…**Después de los buenos tiempos…**

Cuantos años habían pasado desde que muriesen todos ellos?...

_Después de todo son humanos, aun el más fuerte de ellos no puede contra el paso del tiempo…_

El hanyou estaba recostado en la cima de uno de los arboles de las tierras del oeste, hace ya muchos años habían derrotado a Naraku y Kikyo había muerto en ese entonces.

Al menos había muerto en paz, lo que le había dejado vía libre para hacer una hermosa vida con Kagome, ah¡ como llego a amar a esa niña que había dejado todo por seguirlo a la era antigua, aun después de tres años de ausencia, había regresado para quedarse a su lado y hacerlo experimentar todos sentimientos, sensaciones y la felicidad mas grande que había sentido nunca y que dudaba volver a sentir jamás; y sus dos amigos que habían gastado todo su tiempo en hacer hijos, uno tras otro, al final Sango había sido la primera en irse, lo que había destrozado al monje por completo, aun recordaba cuando en su último embarazo no todo había salido bien, ella era joven pero había sido envenenada en una pelea de youkais, perdiendo a la criatura y tres días mas tarde ella había muerto…

_Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que ellos eran tan solo humanos y que tarde o temprano se irían de mi lado, incluso ella, la mujer que mas amaba, la primera con la que había sido yo mismo, la primera con la que había hecho el amor y con la que había logrado tener dos hermosos hijos, desgraciadamente mi prole aunque fuerte, habían sido procreados en luna nueva ya que como hibrido que soy no puedo tener hijos, al menos no en mi estado natural, ahora ellos también se habían ido, incluso sus hijos igual habían dejado la tierra hace ya varios años, mi descendencia viva son fuertes guerreros o simplemente agricultores regados en diferentes partes del Japón y aunque sé que mi sangre aun anda en sus venas, la distancia es ya es demasiada, tanto física como familiar, ni siquiera se los nombres de todos ellos o en qué grado de generación están… _

_He perdido a mi familia…_

-Inuyasha en que tanto piensas…- el hanyou no contesto mientras veía la puesta de sol, hoy precisamente se cumplían 210 años de la muerte de Kagome…

-déjame en paz Shippo…- el ya nada pequeño zorrito lo observo decidiéndose si subía o lo dejaba…

Hace un par de siglos que había alcanzado la edad adulta, con un cuerpo atractivo y fuerte, esculpido en batalla, ojos agudos y de un verde intenso, astutos como solo la estipe de zorros solía poseer, sus rasgos puramente demoniacos eran esas orejas puntiagudas y esa cola pelirroja que le llegaba hasta los pies, pero que por comodidad siempre la tenia rodeando su cintura, haciéndola parecer como parte de la armadura que solía portar, ya había perdido las patas de zorro reemplazados por unos pies con garras tan parecidos a los de Inuyasha o Kouga. Era el realmente hermoso, atractivo y sexy teniente de las tierras del oeste, el único con un rango mayor a él era el mismísimo Inuyasha, dueño y protector de las mismas tierras

El de ojos esmeralda suspiro con fuerza sabiendo que el hanyou estaba mas mal de lo que pensaba… Siempre se ponía así por estas fechas y el kitzune lo sabía, por eso venia a buscarlo aun desde su comandancia sobre estas tierras… era difícil mantener todo en paz y fuera de ataques de youkais o de bandidos, las tierras pertenecientes a Inuyasha eran realmente enormes y solo ellos dos quedaban para protegerlas como se debía…

Con un grácil salto llego hasta la altura del peliplateado…

Lo rodeo con sus brazos en un protector abraso susurrando a las plateadas orejas triangules, con una voz tan gruesa que regresaron a Inuyasha del interior de sus pensamientos

-Inuyasha, deberías dejarlo pasar de una vez, no hace bien recordarlos así, fue una buena vida pero eran humanos y lo sabes…-

-maldición¡ Shippo…- el ambarino se incorporo molesto y bajo a tierra con un simple movimiento, internándose con confianza en ese bosque del que conocía cada palmo, el pelirrojo lo siguió simplemente, sabiendo que al final el hanyou cedería, siempre lo hacía…

Llegaron a un lago, el kitzune sabía que era de los poco lugares solitarios y hermoso que quedaban, últimamente la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en las tierras del oeste habían llamado a los humanos que deseaban una vida tranquila como la azúcar a las hormigas, un legado de tolerancia y una "tecnológica" demasiada avanzada para la época en la que estaban, todo por obra de Kagome, su enseñanzas futuristas y conceptos de respeto que se había dado a la tarea de enseñar por todo el lugar mientras vivía y se habían extendido increíblemente y aun en estos días, dentro de poco todos estos lugares seguramente desaparecían bajo una creciente urbanización…

…

El semidemonio se quito con simpleza la pequeña armadura que llevaba puesta, sinceramente no le gustaba, extrañaba su simple traje rojo, pero a ojos de otros demonios, su propio hermano e inclusive para Kouga, era algo ofensivo, como decir que era mejor que ellos y no necesitaba de mayor protección, por eso tenía que llevarla, como nuevo lord de esas preciadas tierras donde crecía su legado y el de sus amigos, para poder seguir con la buena tregua que tenia con los demás lords; siempre le pareció un estúpido protocolo, pero le evitaban dolores en el culo, por guerrillas innecesarias…

Shippo se acerco y también paso a mejor uso su armadura junto a la de su general, al igual que su espada a lado de la famosa colmillo de acero, aunque la de él tenía su propio encanto, después de todo estaba hecha de los mismísimo colmillos de Inuyasha y forjada por Totousai, una espada que solo él podía tocar, un seguro similar a la que la Inuyasha poseía…

-keh¡ vas a venir o te quedaras ahí toda la noche viendo mi espada?...- el de ojos esmeralda sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se despojaba de todas sus ropas en cuestión de segundos y se aventaba como un poseso al interior del lago, haciendo un fuerte ruido acuoso, arrancando protestas de su lord, mejor amigo, sensei, general y única familia que le quedaba, porque aunque lo disimulara mejor que el hanyou a él igual le dolían las perdidas humanas que el tiempo se había llevado de su lado… por eso estaba aquí, por eso se reunían cada año sin falta en esta aldea, la que fuera en su momento la aldea de Kikyo, después la de Kaede, después la de Kagome y por ultimo simplemente la de Inuyasha…

El agua se movía suavemente intentando reacomodarse mientras los demonios se veían con simpleza como recordando viejos tiempos sin necesidad de mediar palabra, una sensación de agrado y tranquilidad que les era difícil concebir más que en aquellos tiempo donde todos estaban, ahora ya solo ellos dos, sentían la desazón del paso del tiempo pero sus presencias seguían siendo un vaso de agua fría en un día seco y caluroso… el kitzune nado hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de su general, quien se había recostado contra la orilla del lago, con los ojos cerrados pero con los sentidos alertas a su presencia, sonrió a esto último, siempre le pareció un gesto tierno cuando las orejas demoniacas lo seguían pendientes de sus movimientos…

-como te fue en este año, Inuyasha…- el aludido abrió los ojos con pereza, sin inmutarse de la cercanía que las joyas esmeraldas tenían con sus propios ojos

-aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, cada maldito año es más hastiante que el anterior, a veces tengo ganas de ir y declararle la guerra a Kouga nada más para poder hacer algo… me volveré loco si paso un año mas así…-

El kitzune estiro sus brazos y acaricio las aterciopeladas orejas del peliplateado, arrancándole a este un escalofríos y una mirada asesina, lo que al pelirrojo solo le ocasionaron una ligera risa…

-qué demonios se supone que…-

-gommen gommen, es solo que siempre vi que Kagome te tranquilizaba cuando hacia esto…- el kitzune se mordió los labios arrepentido cuando vio a los ojos dorados perder el brillo con la mención de ella, la que en su momento habría sido como su propia madre y después como su hermana y por quien había arriesgado tantas veces la vida para lograr protegerla, pero al final el tiempo se la había arrancado al igual que al hanyou pero aun así, sabía que el dolor de la perdida no tenia comparación,

El semidemonio bajo la vista perdiéndose en la luminosidad que profería el lago iluminado por la escasa luz de sol que se estaba por dar paso a la noche, el pelirrojo siguio acariciando concienzudamente las orejas de su lord esperando que este al final le dijera lo que realmente había estado pasando por su mente en este último año

-déjame ya… no soy un cachorro…- le parto las manos y se separo un poco del zorro, pero este simplemente volvió a acercarse, abrazando al platinado por la espalda haciando movimientos como si fuera a subirse en la espalda del otro.

-me llevaras en la espalda entonces?, jajajaja…-

-bájate, tu tampoco eres un cachorro…- el pelirrojo dejo de intentar subirse, pero no libero el abraso que le daba a su lord y mejor amigo, pero le había removido una sonrisa al amargado semidemonio y con eso le bastaba…

El hanyou en el fondo de su mente disfrutaba de la cercanía que el zorro le daba, hace mas de 200 años que él era el único contacto realmente intimo que tenia con otras personas, después de todo era el único en vida que lo conocía realmente y que podía tratarlo con tanta libertad, confianza y cariño…

-ya no tengo a nadie… no lo mal interpretes, no me estoy quejando, pero se siente tan vacio y monótono… todo es tan… aburrido-

-y yo que soy ha¡ no soy nadie?...- el kitzune emitió un pochero aun desde su posición y sin romper el abraso…

-keh¡ tu no necesitas de mi protección, ya no eres un cachorro…-

-ha¡ entonces eso es todo… necesitas alguien que te quiera…- el tono meloso y lujurioso que le dio el zorrito sonrojaron severamente al hanyou, se había escuchado tan igual a Miroku cuando lo acosaba con mujeres y esas cosas, que el ambarino recién y noto el hecho de que, el contacto con el zorrito era algo demasiado intimo, estaban desnudos, mojados y aquel parecía haberle agarrado el gusto a prenderse de su espalda, fue consciente del contacto con la piel del ojiesmeralda, en el hecho de que era tan alto como el mismo lo era, con un cuerpo tan ancho como el suyo y que aquello suave que sentía en el trasero muy seguramente sería la dormida masculinidad del youkai que lo abrasaba…

Respiro pesado, tratando de que el zorro no notara su turbación al notar por primera vez en 200 años que el cachorro ya no tenia nada de cachorro, no era como que no hubiese notado el hecho de que el zorro ya era un adulto, pero era la primera vez que notaba que sus caricias y su contacto, a pesar de ser tan inocentes como lo eran desde siempre, le eran proferidas de un macho adulto, un guerrero de alto nivel, teniente de sus tropas en aquellos tiempos de guerra, su actualmente mejor amigo, que poseía un cuerpo tan adulto como el de él, capaz de sentir todo y de todo, con la misma capacidad de ser un macho alfa, un cuerpo que probablemente ya hubiese perdido su inocencia hace varias décadas. …entonces como demonios era que se dejaba acariciar de esa manera tan confianzuda y descarada?…

Salió de ese cálido agarre escondiendo su turbación en el hecho de sentirse ofendido por las palabras del kitzune, tomado distancia y tratando de controlar esos pensamientos pervertidos que giraban con relación al zorro frente a él y la naturaleza sexual de este…

-maldicion Shippo¡ yo no soy ninguna niñita que necesite afecto…- las palabras le salieron con toda la molestia y todo el veneno que podía externar, pero el kitzune hacia mucho tiempo que era inmune a ellas…

-jajaja, niñita no, pero si quieres podemos conseguir unas "niñitas" y pasar una buena noche…- el hanyou se tallo los ojos con fuerza, por un momento creyó haber visto y escuchado a Miroku…

-oh Kami¡ creo que Miroku reencarno en ti…-

-jajaja, supongo que vivir toda una vida con él hace que ciertas mañas se peguen, oh pero vamos, tan mala idea no es… cuando fue la última vez que tuviste sexo con alguien?...-

El hanyou se quedo de piedra intentando carburar lo que el zorrito le había dicho, que fácil y con qué tranquilidad le había preguntado tal cosa…

-no pienso responderte ese tipo de cosas¡…- estaba más rojo que lo que su haori lo había sido alguna vez, cabreado intento salir del agua, siendo detenido por un fuerte agarre desde su espalda, el kitzune había rodeado todo su torso y sus brazos en un fuerte agarre entrenado, además de que su cola servía como una extremidad extra rodeando las piernas de su víctima, dejando al hanyou en una incómoda posición además de una difícil para escapar, después de todo el zorrito era tan fuerte como actualmente lo era su maestro, su lord y general…

-Teniente suélteme en este instante…- el hanyou sudo frio al sentirse tan fieramente amarrado, intentando usar lo único que sabía con lo que el kitzune podía obedecerlo, los rangos usados en la guerra, el pequeño zorro los respetaba con su vida, al menos en ese entonces…

-keh¡ ya no estamos en guerra general y disculpe mi atrevimiento mi lord, pero yo al menos llevo 120 años sin aparearme o dicho en palabras burdas, sin coger¡- la sonrisa maliciosa adorno el rostro del kitzune mientras el hanyou sentía temblar su cuerpo… se había metido en una situación tan bizarra que le parecía incluso algo irreal…

-jajaja¡ hey Inuyasha… tranquilo, no voy a abusar de ti ni nada…- el zorrito lo soltó tranquilamente mientras la rabia cruzaba por la sangre del hanyou quien salió disparado del agua como si esta quemara… mientras el zorrito simplemente lo veía acomodado en la orilla del lago, entre divertido e interesado…

-oye Inuyasha, ya enserio… cuando fue la última vez que tu…- dejo la pregunta al aire sabiendo que el hanyou era aun bastante tímido con ese tema…

El ambarino detuvo su tarea de vestirse mientras reflexionaba en serio la pregunta de Shippo…

-no lo recuerdo, pero solo he estado con Kagome… y ella… bueno, era humana así que cuando cumplió 60 años dejo de de aguantarme el paso, aunque yo intentaba ser lo más suave y tranquilo posible siempre… bueno al final, preferí detenerme, ella era humana y su tiempo de actividad sexual oficialmente habían terminado… -

Shippo miraba al cielo dándose cuenta de lo oscuro que ya estaba, reflexionando en lo que el Inuyoukai le había dicho…

-Kagome siempre fue muy hermosa a pesar de ser una mujer adulta, sabes Inuyasha, yo siempre creí que se encogería como la abuela Kaede pero ella siempre conservo su estatura y además…-

-fue muy hermosa, a pesar de haber envejecido, incluso creo que lo hizo apropósito, para poder estar más tiempo a mi lado sin que nadie dijera nada, era tan necia que incluso supero por bastante tiempo el proceso natural de envejecimiento en los humanos…-

-fue tan diferente con Miroku, recuerdas… al final quedo como una versión clásica de un encorvado anciano budista…-

-sin Sango… no creo que le hubiese importado mucho su aspecto…-

El zorrito al final decidió salir del agua, recuperando sus ropas de entre las de su general, apenas iba por la mitad cuando decidió insistir en el tema…

-entonces… unas nenotas?... las prefieres humanas o youkais?, yo conozco un lugar, no he ido personalmente pero tiene muy buena reputación, uno de esos lugares donde Miroku en sus buenos tiempos habría estado desesperado por visitar y lo mejor de todo es que encuentras de muchas razas diferentes…-

-no Shippo, en verdad, no estoy de humor para esas cosas…-

-llevas 200 y quien sabe cuántos años sin follar, no es que no estés de humor, es que simplemente ya se te olvido como se siente… jejeje…- el ojiesmeralda fue atacado por dos lingotes de oro que emanaban el más fino odio, pero aun así le pareció algo gracioso…

-dije que no y punto…-

-oh¡ esta bien, supongo que tendré que llevarlas al castillo un día de estos…-

-ggrrrr…-

Se separaron, dando por concluida la visita anual que tenían siempre en memoria de sus amigos, mientras ellos vivieran, los guerreros que derrotaron a Naraku serian recordados…

Shippo bajo al castillo del sur que estaba en las tierras del oeste, mientras que Inuyasha se ubico en el castillo del norte, solo así apenas y alcanzaban a cuidar de estas tierras como se debía, habían aun muchas guerrillas, bandidos e incluso terratenientes que deseosos de poder hacían y deshacían vidas a su paso, algo que ninguno de ellos podía permitirse, por eso les resultaba tan difícil verse más que en aquel día…

…..

Continuara? No tengo ni la menor idea… XD porque hice un InuxShi… no tengo ni la más remota idea… **de hecho no sé como continuarla**, quería(cuando empecé), que tuviera algo de lemon =P… pero creo que mi subconciente es muy fuerte y no me dejo XD… ya veré, **si hay respuesta continuare**, si no pues es un lindo final excesivamente abierto jajajajaja XD

Arigatou =P, Agradeceré los reviews que quieran enviarme XD mi musa se los agradecerá enormemente *w*

_Atte: Kagome Nekko_


End file.
